Metal gaskets are currently used in enclosures that house electrical devices. These gaskets may be designed to keep unwanted electromagnetic interference (EMI) from escaping and in some designs can limit the amount of air that can pass through the gasket. Additionally, fabric and/or foam based gaskets can be cut to profile and surround openings that pass air from one enclosure to another. When a user utilizes a robust, flexible single piece gasket as a seal between two sheet metal enclosures that must slide together to line up openings through which air will pass from one enclosure to another, these solutions may not perform as desired. Additionally, many current flexible metal gaskets are designed to withstand sliding forces in one axis, so they cannot be used to surround an opening. Additionally, these gaskets are typically not robust enough to withstand the substantial forces generated when one sheet metal enclosure is plugged into another. The fabric and/or foam gaskets can provide adequate seal around an opening, but they may not be robust enough to withstand repeated insertions of the sheet metal enclosure.